


you can lay me down (to dreams of you).

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [19]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Neighbours AU, Pansexual Even, unofficial dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: Developing a crush on his noisy upstairs neighbour was not something Isak planned for.Luckily, it seems to be working out okay -- because Even is cute and funny and sends ridiculous texts and always stands a bit closer to Isak than a friend would.  Which means he might, justmight, like Isak back.





	you can lay me down (to dreams of you).

**Author's Note:**

> tons of people asked for a continuation of this fic soooo here we go! i'm posting it as a separate work rather than a chapter 2 of that fic, purely for the shallow reason that i want to have 30 separate fics in my '30 days of skam fic' series WHOOPS
> 
> also i can't talk about how emotional i am about the end of skam yet, so this is just a fluffy au with nothing to break our hearts okay
> 
> hope u enjoy :*

As soon as Even finds out he’s been keeping Isak awake every night for weeks, several things happen.  First, the late night noises stop almost immediately and completely, which must mean Even has either put carpet back down like he said he was going to, or just completely changed all his habits for Isak.  Second, this lets Isak actually get some  _ sleep  _ again, which his professors seem to appreciate since he stops falling asleep in lectures, and his friends seem to appreciate because they inform him that he’s at least forty percent less grumpy.

Third, Isak starts running into Even  _ everywhere. _

They bump into each other at the cafe Isak didn’t know Even worked at, the laundry room he’s never seen Even in before, the bench just down the street from their building, the tram back from University.  Eskild keeps inviting Even to movie nights at the kollektiv, and then in return Even keeps cooking them all dinner, and he also starts texting Isak about random little things during the day, which never fail to make Isak laugh and secretly blush to himself and then get teased by all his friends for the besotted way he’s looking down at his phone. 

By the time a few more weeks have passed, Isak has to upgrade his feelings for Even from  _ crush  _ to  _ full-on infatuation. _

But between Eskild’s never-ending meddling and Linn’s eternal presence at the kollektiv and Even’s roommates, Mikael and Yousef and Elias, being around a lot too, it takes a while before Isak and Even get any more time  _ alone.   _ It’s not like Isak’s angling for anything, but still, if the universe wanted to throw him some kind of situation where he could stare at Even all he wanted and not get caught in the act by his roommates, he wouldn’t complain.

And then, one day, Isak manages to lock himself out.

He doesn’t know how he’s done it -- he _always_ remembers his keys, but his keyring broke in his bag at some point during his day at uni, and Isak’s ended up with the key to the outside of the building, but not the one which actually opens the kollektiv’s front door.  And Eskild’s at work and it’s the _one_ day that Linn happens to be visiting her family, so he’s just stood there, feeling like an idiot with an armful of organic chemistry books, no coat, and a phone on 2% battery.  It’s drizzling outside so he doesn’t even want to go and walk somewhere else, but he supposes he’ll have to, and just take shelter at the nearest coffee shop or force Jonas to take pity on him. 

Except, before he can actually turn around and leave, Isak suddenly spots Even coming up the stairs, and doesn’t even waste a second before calling out to him.

“Isak, hey!” Even responds immediately.  He looks happy to see Isak -- at least, Isak  _ thinks  _ so, although Even’s always pretty cheerful so he could be imagining it.  He bounds up the rest of the stairs and then stands a little bit closer than he has to, a little bit closer than you’d probably lean to a casual friend -- but then, Isak could be imagining that too.  “Shit, locked out?  Don’t worry, I do that like, at least once a week.  Wanna come and chill at mine until Eskild can rescue you?”

And that’s how Isak ends up in Even’s flat for the very first time.

It really is laid out the same as the kollektiv, but decorated so differently that it’s almost hard to tell.  It’s weird, like seeing Isak’s own flat in an alternate universe; he’d be quite happy to just wander around and inspect the way they’ve nudged an armchair into an alcove that Eskild has a bookcase in, or the way their kitchen is flipped so the fridge is by the window, but as soon as they’ve toed their shoes off at the door, Even is leading the way towards his bedroom.

_ Okay,  _ Isak thinks.  He can work with that.

As he takes his first steps into Even’s bedroom, Isak feels a bit like he’s walking into some kind of sacred site.  He’d spent most of the last month imagining endless scenarios for what was in the room above his that caused  _ so much noise _ \-- but when it comes down to it, Even’s room is pretty normal.  He has a big bed that’s unmade and messy and pushed against the wall.  A couple of guitars, which Isak is sure he must have heard being played at 3am a few times.  There isn’t a trampoline, or any evidence of drilling equipment, so he’s still not  _ quite  _ sure what Even could have been doing all those nights to cause so much noise.

The next thing he spots is the wall, which is papered in drawings and doodles and interesting little cut-outs.  Even had said he was an artist, but Isak hadn’t really considered what _kind_ of art he did; he wanders closer, reading a few of the hand drawn little comics, and finds they’re quirky and surprisingly funny.  

“These are really good,” he observes, glancing over his shoulder at Even and smiling a bit.  Even is watching Isak, like he’s observing the response to the room, and he smiles a little lopsidedly.

“Really?  Ah, thanks.  They’re not my _main thing_ , I actually make movies too, and paint, but -- yeah, sometimes nothing will shut my brain up except doodling.” 

Isak understands that.  He’s no sort of artist, but he definitely has a bit of a messy brain that he can’t always find the volume switch in.

“Well, I like them.”  He smiles a bit too softly at Even, and Even smiles back, a wide grin that makes his eyes crinkle up and his whole face turn adorable.

Isak’s heart thuds in his chest.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Even asks.

\-----

They’ve sat side-by-side through plenty of movies at the kollektiv by now, but being alone together, sat on Even’s  _ bed  _ and so close their shoulders are touching, is something else entirely.  

Isak barely takes in two seconds of the movie; the whole of his brain is consumed by how good Even  _ smells,  _ and how warm he is where they’re pressed together, and how his deep laugh rumbles through his chest every time Isak misses a joke on screen.  

When the movie ends, Even looks over at Isak, and asks, “Did you like it?”

Turned like this, their faces are so, _so_ close. 

“Yeah,” Isak says.  It’s barely a lie; he loved the entire experience of watching this movie, despite the fact that he doesn’t even remembered what it’s called.  “It was great.  Thanks.”

\-----

After that, Even starts texting him  _ more,  _ and it seems like they’re bumping into each other ever more often, and Isak can barely handle it.  Every time they’re all in the same room, Eskild has started giving Isak meaningful looks, and Isak just glares back at him.  The thing is, it sometimes seems like maybe, just maybe, Isak’s crush isn’t totally unreciprocated -- but Isak has a bad track record with mistaking friendly straight guys as interested in him, and he’s never heard Even talk about sexuality, ever, except the once he’d mentioned having an ex-girlfriend.

One day, when Isak is doing dishes in the kitchen and Eskild is sewing up a hole in a pair of leggings at the table behind him, Isak decides he’s going to just  _ casually  _ ask, and clears his throat.

“Uh, Eskild?” he says, not looking up from the mouldy pan of pasta he’s scrubbing out.  “Has -- um.  Has Even ever, I dunno, mentioned to you about -- talked to you about his sexuality?”

There’s a moment of absolutely blank silence, and then all of a sudden a  _ squeal  _ and a pair of arms throwing themselves around Isak’s shoulders from behind.  He immediately tenses up, washing up water sloshing everywhere as Eskild jostles him, but it’s too late to take it back now.

“Aww, baby!  I  _ knew _ you were crushing, I just knew it!  I have such a good guru sixth sense about these things, don’t I?”  Not really -- Isak’s probably just extremely obvious.  He knows that.  “And he hasn’t  _ talked  _ to me about it, but I’ve noticed the little pansexual flag badge on that sexy denim jacket he always wears, haven’t you?”

Clearly Isak hadn’t _ ,  _ but that information is interesting at the very least.  He shrugs Eskild off, trying to seem annoyed, and grumbles something about just being curious before dropping the subject entirely.

But next time they see each other on the stairs, and Even stands just a little closer than most people would and brushes his fingers over Isak’s arm, Isak  _ does _ take note of the badge on Even’s jacket.   __

\-----

One day, when Isak has a pretty big exam coming up, he puts his phone on  _ do not disturb  _ mode while he studies.  When he takes a break after an hour, for a bag of Doritos and a quick check of his notifications, there is a solid wall of texts on his phone, all from the same number.  His face twitches into a hopeless little smile as he clicks on them, seeing the dumb meme Even had sent him to begin with, and then a series of increasingly pointless but cute messages about what he’s having for dinner and the fact that Isak is taking too long to text back.

[ 19:02 -- From: Even 4B ]

_should i start blasting music through the floorboards when you ignore me? haha_

Isak figures studying can wait a little bit longer.

[ 19:13 -- To: Even 4B ]

didn’t realise you were that desperate for my attention, sorry ;P

He has started being just a little, tiny bit flirtier in texts lately.  So far, Even hasn’t said anything about it, so Isak’s gonna just keep sending those winky emojis and hoping he’s being obvious enough. 

[ 19:13 -- From: Even 4B ]

_Isak, you’ve known me for several months now, surely you should realise i am ALWAYS desperate for your attention!  _

Even’s reply is almost immediate; he really must have been waiting for Isak to text back.  Isak bites his lip as he reads the message, and then reads it again for good measure, feeling his heart beating a little too quick.  His fingers hover over his phone, starting to type out a response but then deciding it sounds lame and backspacing, beginning again -- but after a minute, he must have been taking too long to reply, because all of a sudden an obnoxious pop song starts  _ blasting  _ from the room above his.

Isak actually laughs, flopping back onto his bed and looking up at the ceiling, as if the blank white plaster represents Even himself.

[ 19: 15 -- To: Even 4B ]

omg, GEEZ, okay you have my attention, just stop the gabrielle! wanna hang out?

Studying can wait.  You only live once, Isak decides, and it’s not every day that a cute boy is trying so hard to get you to give him the time of day.

\-----

 The music turns off, and Even appears at the door three minutes later, beaming rather triumphantly.  Isak rolls his eyes, but leads the way to his room anyway -- he wants Even all to himself, so speed is of the essence, before Eskild realises they have a visitor and hijacks Even for the rest of the night.

Even has been in Isak’s room a couple of times, but never really  _ hung out  _ in there before.  Isak suddenly feels a bit regretful of how messy it is, and does a quick sweep with his eyes to check he hasn’t left any mouldy plates or dirty underwear out in the open -- luckily not, it’s just crumpled clothes and a whole lot of uni notes strewn all over the floor.

“Uh, so,” he says, suddenly feeling awkward.  They’re just  _ stood  _ there, and Even is standing close, like he always does, and it’s making it way too hard for Isak to think.  “What do you wanna do?  We could play FIFA, or watch a movie or something, or, uh, I guess we could order food, but we’ll have to sneak it past Eskild.”   
  
Even looks amused, a little pressed-lips smile on his face as he stares down at Isak.

“That all sounds chill,” he says, shrugging.  Why is he so much smoother than Isak?  How is that fair?  “But why don’t we just sit and talk for a bit?”

Isak’s heart thunders in his chest, but he nods, and a few minutes later they’re sat on his bed together, Even’s long legs crossed over the crumpled edge of Isak’s duvet, close enough that their knees touch.  Even’s telling a long story about one of his film classes, and Isak is half listening, half  _ watching  _ and thinking how much he likes the way Even talks with his hands, all big gestures like he’s trying to draw the words into life.  

And then the story ends, and the room is just quiet.  Even looks at him, almost  _ evaluating,  _ his eyes all soft.  One of his expressive hands drifts between them, and his fingertips rest oh-so lightly on Isak’s knee.

“You look nice today, by the way,” Even says, smiling so softly that his nose scrunches up.  

Isak thinks  _ fuck it,  _ leans into the tiny space between their bodies, catches Even’s face between his hands, and kisses him.

Even’s lips are like nothing else he’s ever felt, and Isak can’t help but gasp against him when Even immediately starts kissing him back.  The hand on Isak’s knee slides all the way up his leg and holds onto his hip instead, and Isak leans in closer, and then closer still, until his arms are wound all the way around Even’s neck and their mouths are moving frantically against each other and he can pull until they both go tumbling back onto the mattress, legs uncrossing and winding together, their whole bodies intertwining. 

It could be seconds or hours later, but Isak’s whole body is overwhelmed with heat and he eventually eventually gets dizzy enough to pull away for a brief moment, needing to catch his breath.  As soon as he does, Even nuzzles into his cheek, a deep little hum escaping him.

“So I guess I really did get your attention,” he says, his voice sounding all soft and pleased, and Isak can’t help but burst out laughing.

They stay in Isak’s bed for the whole rest of the night.  At some point, in-between orgasms and jokes and deep conversations, Isak is forced to recategorise Even once again.  This time, he goes straight from  _ infatuation  _ to  _ boyfriend. _

Isak thinks he might keep that one for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand there we go! i hope you guys liked it ^_^ i'm actually rlly enjoying this universe so i might possibly do one more part in this series, so if there's anything in particular you'd like to see, let me know!
> 
> also on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/162221946901/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-nineteen-aka-the)


End file.
